Compromising Postions
by killer-the-cat
Summary: ColinSnape fic-fourth in my series. The rest is on my profile page. Colin gets in trouble for something he really shouldn't have done. Full summary inside.


So this is a Colin/Snape with mentions of Harry/Draco. If you don't like this idea of pairing: save yourself and me some time by not reading and flaming. Flames are used to burn down your house with you inside.

This is my idea of Colin again: not the happy go lucky person we see in the book. I believe that there is something dark and angsty beneath that surface. No one is that goddamn perky.

This is number four in my Colin Series. The complete list is on my profile page. There will be a sequel called "Concern" coming soon and it is Harry's POV.

Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing (please do so for I am a review whore). Please do not flame! Constructive criticism is allowed.

**Compromising Positions**

'Finally,' I thought to myself as the pictures before me slowly developed. I had taken them earlier in the evening and thanks to Professor McGonagall I was able to use her empty classroom as a make shift darkroom.

The background became clear as the white tiles and silver showerheads of the quidditch shower room formed on the photograph paper. The two figures emerged on the surface as well with steam from the hot spray of water billowing around them. Both boys were small, but wiry. Both were also naked. One had a pasty-white complexion, sharp features, blond hair and a feral look in his eyes, while his counterpart had a slightly healthier glow to his skin, a more rounded face, lust ridden emerald eyes, and water soaked raven locks. The blond boy had his arms wrapped around the slightly smaller boy and was currently whispering in his ear. When he pulled back in the picture the two had shared smiles of some private joke before crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

My heart clenched painfully. Yes, I know that it was wrong of me to have snuck into the locker room and catch the two young lovers in their private moment, but I had to know for sure if the rumors were true. The proof was in the pictures. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were secret lovers. My Harry in love with the ferret.

'No', I tell myself. 'He's not my Harry. He's not my anything, but my fantasy.'

I watch the picture of the two closely. I'm so absorbed in my viewing that my mind barely registers the soft click of a door closing nearby. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as Draco drags Harry to the floor in the picture, just as he had done earlier in real life. If wizarding pictures could talk, I am fairly certain that I would have heard him murmur 'I love you' to Harry, as he did hours ago. I am sure that my tears would have breeched their invisible wall and streaked my cheeks if not for a whispered voice in my ear that made everything in me, including my heart, freeze.

"Tsk, tsk Mr. Creevey. Using empty classrooms as our own personal playroom?" Professor Snape's silky voice infiltrates my brain. I turn around slowly and met his onyx eyes.

"I have permission from Professor McGonagall to use her classroom, sir." My voice only rises slightly above a whisper as I stare into the obsidian pools.

Professor Snape snorts delicately and raises his eyebrows. "Surely you did not have permission from your considerate head of house to commit acts of voyeurism?" He asks while gesturing to the picture still in my hands that I had thoughtlessly not hid.

My eyes widen in panic, but upon seeing th barely concealed amusement in his eyes, my panic turns into embarrassment. I can feel the blush rise to my cheeks as I shake my head mutely.

A smirk rises to the older man's face. "Well we can't have you getting away _unpunished_." The way he put an emphasize on the last word, making it sound dirty, I know full well what he has in mind. I nod and he quickly conjures a chair behind us. I give my picture one last longing look before I set it down on the desk as he sits in his chair and spreads his legs expectantly. He turns his head around and gives me a pointed look and I move to sit between his thighs. Inwardly I laugh as I think about how many times I have been in this position. Not because it is funny, but because it is the only way I don't cry.

I part his robe and slowly undo the buttons to his black trousers. Once they are open I pull out his partially hardened cock. I stroke it gently to motivate it to full hardness, which is accomplished rather quickly considering my professors' age.

I lick the pulsating vein on the underside before focusing my tongue on the moist, spongy head. I carefully lap up the pre-cum that has collected there, tasting the bitter unpleasant flavor that is Severus Snape. I wonder if Harry tastes different, perhaps sweeter with a slight tang. I mentally shake my head. He _must _taste better for he is goodness and purity whereas Snape is darkness and as bitter as his cum.

I begin to slowly swallow Snapes' cock. He moans softly as my tongue massages his shaft. I smile around the hardness in my mouth. He rarely makes any noise, because he puts a great deal of pride in staying in control. Then again it has been a couple of weeks since he has had such attentions. I _should_ know; I highly doubt he has any other students under his sadistic control. The voice inside my head snorts. What a brave Gryffindor _I_ am to put up with him and actually enjoy his ruthless attentions.

My mouth sucks another inch of Snapes' cock into my hot, wet cavern when he abruptly puts his hand on the back of my head, pushing me to gag as his cock slides down my throat and my lips are brushing against his short hairs.

'_Bastard!' _He knows perfectly well that I don't deep throat that well. I push upwards against his restraining hands and start quickly thrusting my mouth up and down his length. If he is going to be in one of _those _moods, then I want to get this done as soon as possible. I bring my right hand up and roughly squeeze his balls the way he likes; hard and painful. I am rewarded with a hand pulling at my hair and another sound., this time in the form of a long, pleasure filled groan.

I prepare to forcefully squeeze one more time, when the door to the Transfiguration classroom is thrown open.

"Hey Colin, do you want to come play Wizard's chess with Ron an...."

Very slowly I raise my head and force myself to turn around to face the doorway to stare in the jade colored eyes that spoke.

Harry's jaw had drops and there is shock apparent on his face. The shock quickly turns to a look of disgust, however, when he sees exactly whose dick it was I was sucking. He moves his jaw up and down trying to find words. Snape beats him to the punch.

"If you don't mind Potter, we are quite busy. Please remove yourself from this room," Snape says in a cold, calm voice.

Harry frowns before nodding his head lightly and flees the room, slamming the door behind him.

I turn my tear filled eyes to Professor Snape. He merely glares at me and gazes down to his now flaccid penis. He put his cock back in his pants and buttons up. He turns back to me and says, "Well you might as well run along. We are through here." He waves me away, dismissing me like I am a mere house elf.

I move to the table, gather my supplies, pick up my precious picture and walk dejectedly out the door. I amble along at an agonizingly slow pace back to Gryffindor tower. I am just about to turn the last corner when I hear talking. It is Ron Weasely's voice.

"Merlin Harry, are you serious? Snape? The greasy git? Bloody hell, I think I need to obliviate both of us. Come on let's go burn your eyes out with my wand."

I peek around the corner when I hear Ron's laughter. Both are standing by the closed and Ron is holding his gut while snickering like a hyena. Harry is frowning and looking at the floor while shaking his head.

"I dunno Ron," Harry says after Ron finally stops laughing. "I can't believe Colin would actually do that. I think that bastard was forcing him or taking advantage of him."

I see Ron study Harry's face for a second before he asks, "Well did he look upset or pull away from the greasy git?"

Harry stood there for a minute before lightly shaking his head. "No he didn't move. He just looked shocked at someone walking in."

'Not someone,' I think to myself. 'I honestly couldn't give a shit less if had been anyone other than you.'

Ron smiles and says, "Well we know what a brown nose he is. Maybe he was trying to gain house points or extra credit for potions."

'Wanker,' I think to myself.

Ron lets out another chortle. "Or perhaps the perv actually enjoys it."

My cheeks burn from shame as the truth of that statement rings through my ears.

Harry frowns again. "That's not funny Ron. I'm really worried about him."

Ron shakes his head and lightly grabs Harry's arm before opening the portrait and dragging him through. "Come on Harry. You are worrying about something that is none of our business. If Colin really has a problem he would see Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore."

That's the last thing I hear before the portrait closes. Instead of following them in I press my back against the cold, stone wall and allow my legs to collapse beneath me. 'I will just wait here until they are all out of the common room,' I tell myself as I stare at my precious picture again. I find myself swirling in emotions of sadness at Harry witnessing what he did and anger with my actions. After all I can't be mad at Harry, even if he did tell Ron. I brought this on myself.

The End.


End file.
